To Make Amends
by MiLoV
Summary: STORY COMPLETE!....LIT! rating is totally a caution :)
1. Junk Food And A Black Eye

"OH NO!!!!"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT!! WHAT'S THE MATTER!!!" Yelled a distressed Rory as she came running into the kitchen.  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE JUNK FOOD!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!"  
  
"Go out and get some quick! Before the movie starts!"  
  
"But YOU have the power to start the movie whenever you want....so technically you can keep from starting it till I get back!"  
  
"Oh stop it! I was just saying something to make you go faster!!! JEEZ! NOW GO!!!!" Rory ran out the door on a mission. She reached Doose's not 5 minutes later. She ran inside and filled her basket with all kinds of fatty junky food. At that exact moment her life was pretty great.....and of course.....as if right on schedule...  
  
"Hey Rory!" Rory turns to face her boyfriend....  
  
"Dean. Hi."  
  
"I was gonna take a break. You wanna come out and take a walk or somethin?" He pulled her arm to where they were outside in the back alley way.  
  
"Uh no...Dean I'm sorry I can't...mom and I are having a movie night tonight and-"  
  
"Oh great! I'll ask Taylor if I can get off early tonight and I can come over!"  
  
"Dean.. It's ok you don't have to come..."  
  
"Rory...do you not want me to come?"  
  
"No no it's not that I just-"  
  
"Let me guess! JESS is over there isn't he!"  
  
"What!?! What do you mean? Why would JESS be over at MY house!?!"  
  
"It's so obvious RORY! You and him flirt like there's no tomorrow!! There's no doubt in my mind that you have been dating him secretly behind my back! And then LORELAI doesn't even tell me!! I can't believe her! She's such a jerk! And that doesn't even get me started on you RORY GILMORE!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!! How could you say that about my mother!!!"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"IT IS NOT TRUE! And I am NOT dating Jess behind your back!!! WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DEAN!!!!???!!!!!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE SAME REASON THAT I'M GOING TO DO THIS!!!" And with that he punched Rory right in the eye. His ring caught onto her delicate skin causing a gash right under her eye that had turned bright red. She fell back onto the pavement but slowly got up cuping her left eye. She was trying to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. They were caught in the back of her throat along with tears that would come with the words if she were to speak. "Rory....I.....Oh my gosh...I....I'm-"  
  
"Save it." She put her hand up to his face to keep him from continuing. "Save it- for a human that cares."  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE A HUMAN THAT CARES! WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!!!"  
  
"Because I don't have to." Her tears were right under the brim of her eyes now.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET IT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN RORY!"  
  
"YOU READ MY MIND!" He stormed back into Doose's and those last words put her over the edge. She hunched her back over and realized she still had the basket of food. She left it in the alley and began the what seemed like a journey home. As if things couldn't get ANY worse than they already were, they were about to.  
  
Rory was looking down, avoiding the stares of the few people that happened to be out at the time and as she was looking down, she bumped into someone...actually....two someones. She mumbled a low, "sorry" and continued walking. She had no idea who it was until one of them spoke.  
  
A/N: Hey! As you can tell I love making Dean a huge jerk in all of my stories...and in my own personal oppinion he's a Class A jerk who looks like an ape and I personally like Jess and Tristan a whole heap of a lot better! Sorry to those of you who like Dean but I can't help the way I feel. But tell me if I should continue this or if it totally sux ok? Review Please!!! 


	2. A Freakin Pit Bull's Rear

A/N: Hey I hope you guys like this chapter!! Did you guys see Gilmore girls tonight!!!??!! It was great!!! Oh and chad's One Tree Hill!!! How exciting!  
  
Hadassah- love you babe!! "I don't care who you know! Where are your glasses!!"  
  
Emily- Hey sis! I love you!!  
  
Ok on with the show  
  
"Hey, freak!" Rory knew who it was....it was Shane and.....Jess.....the man who haunted her dreams and her thoughts for what seemed like lifetimes. She was quickly whirled around yet she remained her focus on the ground. "Ya know you should really watch where you're going! Some people actually have boyfriends to make out with!" *ok did she just say that? How much of a ditz is she?!?!* Rory looked up, her eye already giving her a pounding, painful headache, she couldn't hold anything in any longer....  
  
"Wow! That's great....what was your name again? Oh yeah SHANE! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard of! And you know what else! I don't give a freakin pit bull's rear that you have a boyfriend to 'make out' with! And besides it's basically like you're having sex right out here on the street!" The 'couple' just looked at her, completely astonished. Lucky for Rory her loose hair was covering her now very awful looking eye. "Ya know! I hope you're using protection!" She retorted as she turned on her heel to walk away when she felt on arm grab hers and whirl her back around to face them. This time her hair didn't cover her face and her eye was revealed. It was beginning to be black and blue but the gash under her eye was still bleeding. And as the tears streamed down the left side of her face, blood was mixed with them causing a stream of blood down her face. It looked as if she were crying blood tears. Shane ignored this and continued to make Rory's life worse.  
  
"Look! It's not my fault that you're uglier than meatloaf's butt and can't get a boyfriend that looks as hott as mine!" Shane yelled pointing to Jess. Rory almost blushed but held it in.  
  
"Whoa! Don't bring ME into this!" Cried Jess as he threw up his hands in the air. He hated it when girls would get in fights....it was so annoying! It was like 2 annoying voices that just keep yammering on and on in his head. He tried to block it out....usually....but some things would catch his attention.  
  
"Oh you better believe I'm gonna bring you into this!" Yelled Shane as she walked back to his side. "Now you can't tell me that he isn't hott!" Jess looked at Rory...he almost seemed amused...but then he saw her eye and worry overtook him once again. Shane started to lift Jess's shirt up revealing his rather toned torso. (a/n: oh yes I'm picturing this....oh yes...i''m loving this loving this...) "SEE!" Rory looked down. Though it was dark she could see perfectly.  
  
"WHOA WHOA! WHOA!!! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING!!" Jess shoved her hands away from him and pulled his shirt back down hoping that Rory wasn't looking (A/N:not that he should be ashamed-am I right girls!!??!! HAHAHAA) but he knew she had already seen and he was somewhat embarassed....he didn't know why....  
  
"I was just showing this freak how dead sexy you are." She smiled playfully at him and he looked away disgusted and then looked at Rory. Her eye seemed to be getting worse and it didn't help that she was crying. He wanted to run over to her and comfort her....but then he remembered that they were still fighting....so he decided against it.  
  
Rory was getting more and more angry as time went on. Finally she blew her top. "WELL GUESS WHAT SHANE! You should really reevaluate how much of a freak I am considering you're going out with the same guy that was in love with me for almost a year!" Shane was dumbfounded and looked over at Jess whose eyes were fixated on Rory. He couldn't believe what she had just said. But that was nothing compared to what she had to say next! "And you know what SHANE! WE HAVE KISSED BEFORE! AT SOOKIE'S WEDDING! SO YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S KISSED JESS!!!!" She yelled and then ran in the other direction....she wanted to be alone and the only place she could think of was the bridge. She finally reached her destination and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge. It began to rain. The weather was perfect for her mood. She finally broke down. Her head in her hands, while shoulders shaking.  
  
I'm standin on the bridge.  
  
I'm waitin in the dark.  
  
I thought you'd be here by now.  
  
It's nothing but the rain.  
  
No footsteps on the ground.  
  
I'm listenin but there's no sound.  
  
Isn't there anyone tryin to find me?.  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
"Rory?" Rory's head slowly raised up at the sound of the familiar voice. She didn't turn to look at him, but stared out at the water mesmerized at the way the rain fell onto the lake. "Why did you do that?" His voice was cold and hard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you tell Shane about that....I never told anybody, why should you get to!" Rory began to cry once again without answering Jess's question for some time. He sat down next to her and stared into the water. After what seemed like forever, she spoke.  
  
"I don't know." He looked at her completely confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'....how can you not know! You had to have some reason for spilling about that back there!"  
  
"Jess. I don't know why I did that." Her voice remained small, having flashbacks of everything that had happened with Dean earlier that night.  
  
"Were you trying to break us up or something!!" His loud voice broke her from her thoughts and then something snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry isn't that what you've been trying to do with me and Dean for the past what....a year!!!" She was getting angrier by the minute and the pounding headache that her eye was giving her was not helping.  
  
"I did NOT try and break you guys up!!! You must have dreamed that up!!" Had she? Had she dreamt all of it up? Was he just being nice to her all that time? Rory didn't know how to respond so she stood up and tried to walk away but was stopped. He just stared at her, his eyes peircing through her body. She saw dark spots...and some more and some more....then it went all black.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it....I'm not real sure where this story is going...so please give me some ideas! I don't think it will be too much longer...but you never know! Review please! 


	3. Had It Commin

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys!!  
  
Rory woke up and found herself lying in a a different bed than her own. She sat up and looked around....she was....in Luke's apartment....in....Jess's bed....it was still night and it was only 11:30 but it seemed later....her face felt like it was about to fall right off the skull of her head. She touched the right side of her face slightly, one tear escaping from the pain. "Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." She looked around the room and saw Luke sitting on the couch...it looked like he had been asleep.  
  
"Oh hey." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "how did I end up here?"  
  
"Oh Jess brought you up here....he tried taking you to your house but your mom must have been like fast asleep because she didn't answer the door so...he brought you here..."  
  
"Oh well tell him I said thank you....I should be going." She started to get out of the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to just spend the night?" *spend the night? Yeah right...after what happened between me and Jess I'm surprised he went through all that trouble, carrying me around and stuff.*  
  
"No that's quite alright...I just had a really bad headache and it must have caused me to pass out or something....so...yeah I'll be going. Bye Luke....and tell Jess I said thank you." She walked down the stairs and out the door running into the one and only, Jess Mariano. His head hung low and his hands were shoved into his pockets. "Hey." He didn't answer....was he still mad? "Uhh...thanks for ya know...bringing me to uhh Luke's....I feel better now.................look I'm sorry...about telling Shane...." He shrugged his shoulders, his head still hanging low. "Are you ok?" He mumbled a low "yeah" and started to walk into the diner. "Jess....wait...." He turned around. "What's wrong?" He looked up showing his face. "JESS! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!!!?!!!"  
  
"Well I'm a lot better off than Dean...." Rory stopped worrying for half a second and confusion overtook her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's just say me and Dean had a punching party."  
  
"JESS!!! Why did you do that!"  
  
"He hurt you Rory! And ya know I don't like guys that beat up on their girlfriends...or any girl for that matter! Those guys are jerks, Rory and Dean is one of 'em! He had it commin!" Rory looked down ashamed for being so upset with him and he was just trying to protect her...after all the crap she put him through, he still wanted to help her....  
  
"Wait...how did you know he was the one who hit me?"  
  
"I dunno...I just took a guess and it happened to be right."  
  
"So you didn't even know? You just went up to Dean and punched him."  
  
"No. I asked him if he hit you and he said he was going to kill you for telling me and so that kind of gave me a clue."  
  
"Oh...does it hurt?"  
  
"A little...but nothing that a little ice can't cure.I uhh.... Promised Shane I would call her....when I got in....so uhh I should go do that..." Rory's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Oh ok...yeah sure, go ahead...I need to get home anyways....I'll...see you tomorrow I guess.."  
  
"Yeah...night Rory..."  
  
"Night Jess.....and thanks...." He nodded a 'your welcome' and went inside, leaving Rory to walk home alone.  
  
A/N: tell me what you thought!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!! 


	4. Explanations

Rory opened the door with her own key, thanking God she had a spare one and walked to her room trying not to wake her mother and the interrogation that came with it. Rory laid down on her bed and thought about the events of the evening. She couldn't get the image of Jess's black eye and bleeding lip and nose out of her head. She fell asleep not knowing what would happen between her and Jess next.  
  
~*~*~Apartment~*~*~  
  
Jess thought about Rory and her black eye. *how could someone do that to her?!* he kept thinking about their conversation at the bridge earlier. She never really answered his question... *why did she tell Shane about that....* He fell asleep not knowing what would happen between him and Rory next.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rory woke up with ice on her eye. *what the....* "HEY!! I've been waiting and waiting for you to get up!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!!!" Rory, having just woke up, was having a difficult time comprehending everything.  
  
"Umm...I...I..." She began to remember the events of the night before. "Dean punched me."  
  
"That's funny. Tell me the truth."  
  
"What? That IS the truth! Dean punched me, I ran into Jess-"  
  
"Literally?! That's hilarious!!!"  
  
"NO! Mom! Jeez...anyway...I ran into Jess and Shane and we kind of...got into it. And then I went to the bridge and Jess followed me and we kind of got into it again....but not real bad...and..I....umm fainted..and then...Jess carried me here and the door was locked and you were in a dead sleep and then he took me to Luke's and I woke up there and on my way out I ran into Jess again....not literally...and he had a black eye and a bloody nose and a bloody lip and he told me he got in a fight with Dean because he figured that he was the one who hit me and I feel really bad because now Jess looks worse than I do! Which isn't entirely fair because he didn't do anything! Except for maybe going out with Shane..." She muttered... "But that doesn't make a big difference!!!" Rory kept rambling on and on like usual but was stopped by her mother.  
  
"Whoa whoa girly! Take a breath!!"  
  
"Sorry...I just...how did everything get so messed up?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Well...I think...a boy named Jess came into town one day....and was really sweet to you....and then you happened to kiss him....and then he got into a fight with your boyfriend because he was trying to defend you.....am I right?" Rory's tears spilt over as she nodded her head in response. "Are you and Dean still together?" Rory shook her head, while her tears continued to fall.  
  
Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
  
Positively never goin' back  
  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
  
No more rollin' with the punches  
  
No more usin' or abusin'  
  
I'd rather die standing  
  
than live on my knees  
  
Begging please--no more  
  
Black eyes--I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears--gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes--all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
Definitely found my self-esteem  
  
Finally--I'm forever free to dream  
  
No more cryin' in the corner  
  
No excuses--no more bruises  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it! I know it's a little too dramatic but I'm still workin on it! Please review! 


	5. Nail Files

Rory walked into the diner the next day, making sure that she hid her face from everyone, and sat down at the counter. "Hey Ror, what can I get you?" Asked Luke.  
  
" some coffee would be nice..."  
  
"How's your eye?" He added while he poured her coffee.  
  
"It's fine." She replied quickly as she drank her "elixir of life"....she almost didn't want to ask...but she was kind of worried about Jess. "Hey Luke...is Jess around?"  
  
"Oh yeah...he's upstairs I think...you can go up if you want." Rory looked longingly at the stairs that would lead her to Jess and slowly got up. She headed to the entrance and walked up to the apartment door. She hesitated...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai was in a blind rage. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill Dean Forrester because he punched her daughter. She stormed up to Doose's and found Dean. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the shelves. "WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!!! TO MYYY DAUGHTER!!! I thought you loved her Dean! I honestly thought that you did, and now look what you've done!.." She tried to calm herself down a little. She took a breath. "I want you to stay away from my daughter, in fact. I would prefer that you left town, for GOOD!" Dean looked at her, completely bewildered, and then responded.  
  
"Well just so you know. I am leaving. Tomorrow actually. So goodbye and good riddens (sp?) To you and that slut of a daughter you have!" At this remark, Lorelai punched him and he fell to the floor whimpering.  
  
"Look at you! You're just a little girl! Whimpering over a broken nose!" She stormed out of the market and went to Luke's for a cool-down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rory finally got the courage to knock. "Luke! You live here too! Jeez! It's not like you don't have a key!" Yelled a familiar voice from inside. Rory chuckled to herself at this remark. When Jess saw that the person wasn't comming in, he went over to the door and opened it, about to chew the person out, whoever it was. Then he saw it was Rory, and stood there like an idiot.  
  
"Hey Jess." She greeted, with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh uhh...hey..come on in..." He quickly glanced around to his side of the room to make sure that there weren't any 'unmentionables' just laying around....there wasn't, thank god! That could have been awkward. Jess laughed at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." His lip cracked open where he had been cut as he did his usual smirk and began bleeding. "Crap-it....hold on." He went into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, my lip is just bleeding again, I'm fine." He came out of the bathroom with a wet cloth on his lip. "So is there a reason you came up here?"  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to see if you were...ya know....ok....but it looks like you are so....I should uhh go..." She started to walk out the door when Jess grabbed her gently by the arm.  
  
"You don't have to ya know..." They looked deep into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when Shane busted through the door. Jess backed away quickly and Rory came up with some kind of line that would make the situation much less awkward.  
  
"Ok so Jess I will talk to my teacher's about that book and see what their oppinion is, ok?" Jess nodded and Rory left as quickly as she could.  
  
"Ya know my nails are so rugged it's annoying the crap out of me! Do you have a nail file?" Jess roled his eyes at the thought of him even having a nail file.  
  
A/N: thanks for reading! Please review! 


	6. Couldn't Stop Thinking About Kissing You

Rory took the bridge on her walk home. She sat down and began to think. She was so close to kissing Jess...but yet so far....that stupid Shane...what does he see in her anyway? Oh yeah...sex. "But Jess isn't like that!" She yelled.  
  
"Like what?" Asked a voice from behind her. She slowly turned and saw non other than Jess standing right behind her.  
  
"Uhh...you're not like....like ummm..." She stuttered while playing with her hands.  
  
" 'Like, like umm' what?" He mimicked, a small smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"You're not like...some guy who just....i don't know."  
  
"Ok." She was surprised he didn't push it....if she were him, she would have pushed it...probably to the limit...thank god he didn't push. "So why'd you leave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you leave the apartment?"  
  
"Because...Shane came....I thought that-"  
  
"We wanted to be alone?...yeah right....but actually, it did give me a chance to break up with her." Rory's eyes brightened.  
  
"You guys broke up?"  
  
"No I just said that just for the heck of it, yes we broke up."  
  
"I uhh...I'm sorry...you ok?"  
  
"Rory, don't pretend that you're sorry because I know you're not." She smiled a little. He knew her so well.  
  
"You're right...please forgive me, Jess Mariano!!!" She cried dramatically, clinging onto his arm.  
  
"You're mental." He replied, peeling her off of him....reluctantly.  
  
"I know." She smiled widely at him.  
  
"So....Dean's leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh...I guess you didn't know yet.."  
  
"What do you mean Dean's leaving?"  
  
"I heard Lorelai say she went into Doose's to uhh...talk...to Dean and he said he was leaving tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh...wow...umm....that's great..."  
  
"You don't seem very excited...."  
  
"Well..you know me....I don't like it when people are mad at me...I thought maybe....me and Dean could...be friends....well not even friends, more like acquaintances that are nice to each other but I guess now that I think about it, I don't really want to be acquainted with him anymore so...GOOD RIDDENS!"  
  
"Ok, calm down, Rory." He said trying to soothe her.  
  
"I'm sorry...." She started to laugh a little and her gaze fell on his lip and his eye. "I'm sorry for that too..."  
  
"For what?" She pointed at his face. "Oh...it's ok...I did it for you...." He looked up into her eyes, his face inching closer and closer to hers. Their lips met, the kiss, at first, being sweet and innocent but then growing more and more passionate.  
  
They finally broke apart, smiling at one another.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Said Jess, a smile still on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You have NO idea. Since the day we met....I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
After their many troubles and fights, Rory and Jess finally were able to be together. Lorelai and the rest of the town did not like the fact that they were together, but they were just going to have to get over it because Jess and Rory were in love and would be together forever.  
  
A/N: well there you go!! That is the end of this story!! I know the story wasn't very long, but it wasn't meant to be...I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
